claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miria
Misleading information, it says that Miria is an eye which is incorrect because Miria is not a sensory type nor has demonstrated feats that would categorize her as a sensory type. The examples that were mentioned that made her seem like an eye are not strong examples as Miria did not sense Clare's power when they first met she only stated that it felt as though the number 1 was standing before her. Also when she sensed Alicia's and Beth's aura it could be the fact that Alicia and Beth contain so much yoki and that they release it when traveling at quick speeds that Miria simply felt it. I, HK, added in that she's an Eye, and here's my response: You state it as incorrect (and I guess therefore as "misleading"), yet your justification of it being incorrect is simply to opinionatedly denounce my supporting points (which I might add are quite sound, valid, reasonable, and accurate as they are from the actual manga's content), and not provide any actual points that support your own opposing view. And I might add, since you adddress the words also in your substance-lacking opposing view, if you "felt" energy, you "sensed" energy. If you wanna get technical here, Felt or Feel is one of the 5 senses, thus felt/feel is sensing as it is one of the 5 senses. I can't grab energy, such as infra-red (aka, heat), but I can certainly feel/sense it (from the hairs, all over my skinned-covered body, and through the skin and its nerves underneath. We have just as many hairs as do chimpansees, it's just that most of our hair is too small/short to see/notice and so we think we are mostly hairless, when we aren't)... Ouch! That's hot! I sensed/felt that heat's hot temperature. Sensing and feeling yoki are the same thing. Now the humans felt the ground and buildings shake and the breeze/wind of air against them when Teresa and Priscilla were clasing swords, but that's not actually feeling/sensing the yoki itself, but merely it's effect on matter (air particles as the wind/breeze and the ground and buildings). Little human child Clare, actually was a human whom could actually sense/feel the yoki, and even "recognize, record, and then even recall" Priscilla's yoki's "signature" an entire ~ 80 chapters, later, lol. your opposing view is fine, but you need a better argument, having actual supporting points (if there are any, hehe), in my humble opinion. As it stands now, I feel that Miria is still an Eye based on what I contributed and what you contributed (or lacked to contribute) in oppostion to Miria being an Eye. as for you saying that Miria didn't feel/sense Clare's yoki at first: of course, as Clare was suppressing it. There's many examples of Eyes not being able to sense yokis and yet they are indeed Eyes too, and I'm not going to list them for you. very weak argumentive point here that you used. not to mention that Miria did sense Clare's yoki afterwards, which proves that Miria is indeed an Eye! as for you saying that you agree that Miria felt Alicia's+Beth's yokis: Thanks, for supporting that Miria is an Eye, as your affirming that Miria is able to feel their yokis from even that distance, making Miria indeed an Eye! for your opposing view, this was a very weak argument point, but for Miria being an Eye, it was a very good argument point, lol. HegemonKhan 11:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Miria's Death i just finished reading episode 107 and i will admit that i found myself tearing up by the end of that chapter,even as my brain was telling me that Miria must have played a trick on them, maybe showing a new ability she learned up north that she has'nt shown yet,but even then i could not keep the tears from coming and i felt an incredible sense of loss,i will say that i hope that she has'nt die yet,first because the hastiness and desperation that she showed starting in chapter 106 did not make any sense at all regardless of galatea's expalnation to tabitha that made even less sense,second as the one that has study the organization fully she must have known about raftela's power and definitely would not have fallen for the hilda trick, so i'll be waiting for chapter 108 and see what was tha outcome of that fight. Agreed, attacking alone against undetermined number of enemy and strengths, it was not like her. She had been away for 7 years. A lot of things had changed. She also knew about current #1&2 (alicia & beth) using mind linked to keep their power in check. Miria must have been able to anticipate some kind of mind control attacks and have ways to handle it. As an experienced captain of the northern war, I really feel it does not add up. KT. Oh, Miria is back chapter 113. Now it makes sense. Her attack without killing other warriors was a plot to convey her message to others. She made her intention known that she was not an enemy of claymore. The attack was aimed only at the organization. The strategy was to gain symphatizers. There is one question how she is still alive after getting chopped up ? :She wasn't chopped up, remember? The warriors refused to strike her for real, so they only scratched her. And by controlling her yoki, she could even reattach her hand, since it wasn't destroyed (like Clare's). The actual question is how did she escape the Organization, since the handler obviously ordered her cleaned up and detained. Also, I don't think it was her "plot" to convince the yougn Claymore's of anything. She merely has those pesky things called morals and they make an enormous impression on anyone who sees them, especially in a person as powerful as Miria. The young Claymore's now probably recognize that she is a natural leader, both strong and determined, so they are probably gonna follow her than the Organization, especially since they likely feel they wronged her earlier. Miria displayed exactly the kind of behavior that makes people fiercely loyal to her. And I don't think she does it on purpose, she simply is that way. And I think the warriors feel that she is for real, too, that's why they are going to follow her eventually, just like the Ghosts did. --Koveras Alvane 21:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, I agreed about her moral and leadership but I still think it was also her strategy. She must have known her chances of success attacking the organization by herself was very low. This was why she cut down tabitha in order to protect her from harm. Galatea's former #3 explanation to tabitha did not make sense. It was more like an excuse for Maria. Just supposed Miria failed and was really killed, the others six ghosts surely will try to complete the task. Some of current warriors might change side if cross sword with the ghosts because they were allow to live. Moreover some might start questioning orders or motives of the organization like Miria and Galatea did. It should weaken the organization. Regardless of the outcome I think it was part of Miria's strategy. Anyhow I'm glad she is back. KT Flying Mirage Since the RAW wasn't translated yet, that information is not official. If that information of Miria's new skill is correct, i'll put it again. Souken no Átila 16:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Since the Flying Mirage is a unnamed techinique yet, i'll retire this. Souken no Átila 09:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC)